


Fierce and Free

by alianora



Category: Legend (1985)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1626557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What care I for human hearts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fierce and Free

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rabbit

 

 

_Willful sprite! To keep such secrets!_

His Lily is as black as a flame, twisting and turning before the fire. Mortal pulse set free to the beat under the dark. She leaps and she spins with a smile on her face edged in blood - she will break his heart into pieces and dance upon the shards.

Gowned in black, she glistens and glitters in the candlelight. She looks nothing like he remembers her - nothing like the innocent who he took to see true innocence in the wild. I wore her face for but a moment and he dared not sully her memory with my kisses. The fool!

Mortals are such fragile creatures - their heads turn so easily with magic and jewels. She is no different, for all that he believes in her. For all that he loves her.

His heart will stop, when he hears tell of this - his lady given over to the darkness - embracing it closely to her breast, as she used to hold him, in their idyllic little forest world.

She is to take the mare's life. The last bit of light will soon go out, and she will be responsible. She, who dared touch a unicorn, will bring this world to its knees.

The candlelight gutters as she smiles. 

 

END


End file.
